


Wolf Story [podfic]

by jcatgrl



Category: Original Work, Wolf Story
Genre: Gen, baby eating, wolf killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcatgrl/pseuds/jcatgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adara Ingber is going to kill a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Story [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43132) by pipistrellus.tumblr.com. 



Time: 1m 18s

Original text [here](http://wolf-story.tumblr.com/post/59927207261/part-the-first). 

Link [here](http://jcatgrl.tumblr.com/post/81446327659/wolf-story-part-the-first-i-did-a-thing-feel). 


End file.
